


Surprises

by TheGreatCatsby



Category: All New X-Factor, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Uncanny Avengers
Genre: background remy/pietro, mentions of Magneto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/pseuds/TheGreatCatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone had agreed to this birthday party except for the two people this party was for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> For a Tumblr prompt. Enjoy!

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” 

Pietro jumped at the onslaught of voices yelling in very close vicinity. He was thinking of bolting when Lorna pulled off his blindfold, revealing to him an apartment full of people. 

But he only focused on one. Wanda, frozen in the center of the room, staring right back at him, her blindfold having been removed by Billy and Tommy. For a moment neither of them could move. 

Then Wanda turned and rushed out of the room, slamming a door behind her. 

Pietro's heart sped up and before Lorna could say anything, he darted through the crowd, found the bathroom, and locked the door. 

The bathroom was small, but not too small. There was a bathtub, and Pietro sank onto the floor and braced himself against it, trying to control his breathing. He failed, he could feel his breath catching in his throat and he started shaking. He pulled his knees up to his chest and put his hands over his head, trying to control himself, but he couldn't. 

Wanda didn't want to see him. Not now that she knew the truth. Not now that she knew what a horrible person he was. 

And he didn't deserve her. 

A knock on the door startled him, and he jumped. 

“Pietro,” Remy's voice called. “It's me. Can I come in?” 

“I'm fine,” Pietro said, but his voice cracked. 

“You sound not fine,” Remy pointed out. “Also, I can pick locks.” 

“Then pick the lock,” Pietro snapped. 

“You ain't gonna open the door for me?” 

“No.” 

A few clicks and the door swung open. Remy slipped inside, closing and re-locking the door behind him. He took a good look at Pietro, kneeled before him, and sighed. “Oh, chere.” 

“I don't enjoy surprises,” Pietro said. “Who's idea was this?” 

“You ain't gonna like it.” 

“Who.” 

“Magneto.” 

“And you agreed?” Pietro glared at him. 

“Well, okay, we all thought you two needed ta celebrate,” Remy said, “seeing as the past few years have been hard on you both. And we thought you'd like ta do it together, with family. Mags is trying the whole good dad thing, I guess. And Lorna said she could run damage control if he got outta line. And the surprise thing, well, we thought it'd be nice.” 

Pietro buried his head in his arms. Remy sat down next to him and put his arms around the other man. He could feel Pietro shaking. 

He started talking. “I-haven't-talked-to-Wanda-in-a-long-time. She's-been-avoiding-me-andIthinkshedoesn'tlovemeanymorebecauseIscrewedupsobadly.” 

“Slower,” Remy murmured. 

“I haven't talked to Wanda in such a long time,” Pietro repeated after taking a shaky breath. “She's been avoiding me. I think—she doesn't--” He swallowed and Remy pulled him closer, allowing Pietro to rest his head on Remy's chest. He started stroking Pietro's hair and Pietro asked, “What are you doing?” 

“Ain't this calming?” Remy asked. “Anyway, I think Wanda's probably just as shocked as you are. And you two need ta talk. Maybe a big party ain't the place ta do it, but you can't just let your relationship die, either. I mean, you two were close. I know it'd break your heart to lose her, and she probably feels the same way. Which is why this is so hard. You knew each other better than anyone and things have changed. But that don't mean you have ta lose each other forever.” 

“If we lose each other, it will be my fault,” Pietro muttered. 

“You won't lose each other,” Remy said. 

Pietro was still. Then he said, “I need a few moments.” He'd stopped shaking at least. 

Remy smiled. 

*

“Wanda!” 

Wanda leaned against the door to her bedroom, breathing hard. Lorna was just on the other side of the door and she could easily break in. And if she did, Wanda didn't know how she'd react. 

It was the shock of seeing Pietro after all this time. After knowing, finally, the truth of what he'd done. After blaming herself for it because she'd taken away his powers and left him. After getting angry at herself for blaming herself. And because this had been planned, this meeting, and she hadn't had time to prepare. She wasn't ready. 

“Wanda,” Lorna called. “Please, let me in.” 

“This is your fault,” Wanda snapped. “If I wanted to talk to Pietro I would have done so when I was ready. But you all always want things on your terms, and not mine.” 

“We don't,” Lorna insisted. “Okay, maybe Magneto does but he's a crappy father. I just wanted you to have a good birthday and have time with the family. I didn't know—I'm sorry. Wanda, please open the door.” 

Wanda took a few deep breaths. It was silly to hold a conversation through the door. Other people would hear. So once she was sure she wouldn't hex Lorna into the next city, she opened the door. 

Lorna walked in cautiously, closing the door behind her and leaning against it. “I'm sorry,” she repeated. “I didn't know you felt that way.” 

“I do,” Wanda said. “My whole life, other people have been trying to dictate what I do, when I do it. Use me, control me. Even Pietro is guilty. Especially Pietro. Pietro—how could he have lied to me all these years? I wouldn't have turned him away. Was he afraid that I--?” 

“He was,” Lorna said. “You have to know that you're the most important person in the world to him. He needs you.” 

“He's never said that,” Wanda snapped. “Him, Magneto, the Avengers. It's always been about how I need them. But they never asked if I did. I should be the one to say who I need and who I don't need. What I need and what I don't need. I'm so tired of not living life on my own terms.” 

“You are now, this party aside,” Lorna said. “And I think Pietro is learning. He's learning to admit what he needs. Because Magneto, I mean, he was never terrible to me, but he must have been to you both. To convince Pietro that he shouldn't need anything and to convince you that you needed to depend on others to survive.” 

“He was a terrible father,” Wanda agreed. Lorna's words sank in, reminding her just how much Magneto had messed them both up. 

“You don't have to talk to him,” Lorna said. “You don't have to talk to either of them. But I will say this: when you two have had nothing, you've had each other. I can tell how much Pietro loves you and how much he wishes you two were still close. I can tell that you still care about him, too. And it's not my decision, but I think it would be sad to see that relationship die.” She gave Wanda a rueful smile. “Especially since, as your half-sister, I have to deal with both of you. And I'd rather not be the go-between.” 

Wanda allowed herself to laugh. “No, that would be terrible.” She sighed. “I don't want to lose Pietro. But I fear when I took his powers I may have pushed him away.” 

“He doesn't blame you,” Lorna said. “If anything, he blames himself.” 

Wanda nodded. “I want to talk to him.” 

“I can get him.” 

“Please, do.” 

*

Wanda paced around the room until the door opened and Pietro came in, looking pale. 

“You didn't know about this either,” she said. 

“Our well-meaning family never told me a thing,” Pietro said. “Wanda, I am so sorry I lied to you. I was afraid. And I shouldn't have been, because I should have trusted you with everything. But I'm a coward, and--”

“I'm sorry, too,” Wanda said. “I just thought you would be angry at me, and that it was my fault--”

“It was not,” Pietro said. “Never say that.” 

“I'd just been tired,” Wanda said, “of being controlled and used. I needed time on my own. To do what I wanted. I still am wary of other people trying to control me.” 

“I'm sorry,” Pietro repeated. “Wanda, there are so many ways I could have been a better brother to you. I should have. I almost ruined us. There are things I've never said that I should have because they should be said. I need you. I feel like I've done you a disservice by not telling you how much I appreciate you, how much I need you, by never letting you know that, by trying to convince you that you only needed me when that wasn't true because you've always been the strongest of us.” 

Wanda felt her eyes burning. She'd known she'd needed to hear that, but right now, it hit her just how much. “Pietro. Thank you.” 

She rushed forward and threw her arms around him. Pietro seemed to melt into her embrace, burying his face in her shoulder. It felt so wonderful to be in familiar arms again after years of distance. 

“We will reconnect,” Wanda told him. “I want that.” Pietro nodded into her shoulder. 

A knock on the door interrupted them, and Tommy poked his head in. “I-made-an-awesome-cake-and-we-kinda-want-to-cut-it-want-some?” 

“Cake would be lovely,” Wanda said, and she and Pietro pulled apart. Tommy disappeared. “Should we rejoin the party?” 

“If we must,” Pietro sighed. Wanda rolled her eyes and dragged him out of the room and into the kitchen, where a lopsided cake and their friends and family were waiting.


End file.
